Por Impulso
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Darien se ha entrenado para nunca para dar a conocer sus impulsos. Pero cuando Andrew lo lleva para ver un hipnotista, su actitud da un giro de 180 grados y nadie, especialmente Serena, sabe que hacer con él. Un fic de Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba.
1. Chapter 1: Un chico, una chica, una hipn

**¡Hola a todos!, una vez más les presento otro fic, esta ocasión tuve el agrado de colaborar con Alicia (thanks for everything, you are so lovely) el cual consta de 5 capítulos. ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho!**

**POR IMPULSO**

**Por Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba**

**Parte 1. Un chico, una chica, una hipnotista y los monos de al lado**

Empujé rápidamente las últimas hojas del libro y caminé rápidamente como podía fuera del salón de clases. La conferencia del profesor había durado 20 minutos más allá de lo previsto. Ahora si no consigo llegar al arcade pronto, perderé mi oportunidad de correr hacia ella, a parte de que no conseguí verla esta mañana debido a que mi estúpido despertador no se apagaba, y si no la veo yo…

Me paré de repente en el medio del vestíbulo de la universidad, cerré los ojos y suprimí cada pensamiento pasado. Silenciosamente, me pregunté:

¿Por qué vas al arcade?

Y me contesté:

Para ver a Andrew.

¿Y por qué no te levantaste esta mañana?

Porque estaba cansado y el sueño es más importante que el correr hacia una chica.

¿Y qué piensas acerca de Serena?

Ella es una torpe y una llorona…y tiene 14 años (aunque ella es hermosa y vivaz y dulce y adorable y…)

"¡Ugh! Eres imposible!" Me grité a mi mismo antes de caminar apresuradamente por el vestíbulo, no haciendo caso de las miradas extrañas hacia mí.

¡Tengo que llegar¡Tengo que llegar! Miré mi reloj¡3:30! Ohhh, por favor, que todavía este por ahí Se…¡Andrew! Quisiera que ANDREW estuviera allí. Eso correcto, Andre…¡Allí está ella! Ella caminaba tristemente por abajo de la cera izquierda justo cerca del arcade.

Inconscientemente, paré para arreglarme, enderezando mi chaqueta y pasando una mano a través de mi pelo. Ella caminó hacia mí con velocidad normal para la mayoría de la gente, pero desde mi perspectiva, ella caminaba demasiado lento. Fruncí el ceño curiosamente porque no veía en ella esa felicidad que siempre la rodeaba y parecía que no se divertía. Respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar hacia la chica distraída. Conforme me acercaba, mis ojos no podían evitar observar sus labios, su pelo de color oro suave, sus pestañas oscuras y largas, las estrellas que brillaban tenuemente en sus ojos…Me encontraba a solamente 10 pies de ella, mis brazos adquirieron el fuerte impulso de envolverse alrededor de su frágil cintura. Mis labios comenzaron a tener hambre de los suyos. Mis manos, ahora temblorosas, casi se levantaron, contra mi voluntad, con el deseo de posarse en ese cuerpo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Debo de dejar de pensar en eso! Ella está ahora cada vez más cerca. Podía casi alcanzarla y tocarla y ella todavía seguiría sin notar mi presencia. Como un fuego artificial, algo estalla en mis pensamientos…Apretando mis dientes fuertemente, lanzo la precaución al viento y decido tomar cartas en el asunto. Caminando hacia adelante, coloco mi brazo alrededor de la chica distraída. Asustada, grita y me mira. Sus ojos se abren abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de quien soy. Ella es tan hermosa…y está aquí…llevando mi mano temblorosa hasta ella, coloqué mis dos dedos lentamente en su labio inferior. Ella se sonroja y abre su boca en el instante que sintió el tacto de mis manos. Mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente mientras bajaba mi cabeza a la altura de la de ella. Sus pequeñas manos estaban tocando mis hombros y por un momento tuve el miedo de que fuera a empujarme. Pero al segundo que mis labios tocaron los suyos, ella se queda congelada.

Primero la molesto gentilmente, para después lentamente introducir mi lengua en su boca y darle la bienvenida a esos dulces besos. Todo está girando rápidamente mientras veo como mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Puedo sentir el agrado y sus suspiros cuando estoy haciendo esto.

"¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!" Mis ojos se abren abruptamente cuando siento algo suave chocar contra mi cuerpo. Mirando hacia abajo, veo que Serena está sentada debajo de mí en el frío pavimento. No en mis brazos. Ella nunca estuvo en mis brazos...

Tragué saliva y comencé a discutir conmigo mismo sobre qué hacer, si ayudarle a levantarse, molestarla con una de mis bromas o simplemente irme mientras puedo.

Ella luce algo desamparada en el suelo. Podría agacharme y tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta desaparecer cada dolor que haya sentido por la caída…

Pero…Caminé rápidamente hacia la esquina de un almacén próximo. ¡Estos sueños y fantasías estúpidas están arruinando mi vida¡Por no mencionar mi conciencia, mis impulsos y mi cordura! Procurando encontrar la calma, echo un vistazo desde la esquina. Serena está de pie y disculpándose al aire. Repentinamente, ella para, abre los ojos y mira al frente, viendo la cera vacía, entonces se endereza y comienza a mirar alrededor incrédulamente. Eventual, se quita el polvo de su falda, toma sus libros y comienza a caminar hacia su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Inclinándome contra la pared, cierro los ojos.

Lo sé, YO SÉ que si no hubiera conseguido irme rápidamente de ahí habría hecho algo que hubiera lamentado. Éstas…éstas ILUSIONES mías están comenzando a ponerse peores. ¡No puedo estar incluso alrededor de ella sin el deseo abrumador de besarla o de sostenerla… o de hacer algo drástico¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?! Casi pensaría que siento algo por esa chica…

¿Casi? Con el reír de mi corazón y con mi mente confundida, procedo mi caminata hacia el arcade. Para ver a Andrew, esta vez.

Escucho el cascabelear familiar de las campanas del arcade y entro con apariencia de cansado, mi mente todavía gira. Andrew me mira y sonríe. Hago un gesto de saludo al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer sobre un taburete y pido un poco de café a la mesera. Enseguida, Andrew se sienta en un taburete a mi derecha.

"Hey, amigo", me saluda mientras comienzo a tomar mi café.

"Hola", respondo, forzando a tener mis pensamientos en limpio. Si cualquier persona podría leer mi mente, pensarían que estoy loco por todos los pensamientos que tengo de Serena. La chica por la que no siento nada de nada. ¡¿Entendido?!

Mi corazón se ríe entre dientes por lo irónico de mi respuesta.

"Luces…fuera de tí…"

"¿Huh?" prestándole atención de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, lo miro fijamente. Él me mira sospechosamente.

"De cualquier manera¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Nada mal. La clase duró hasta tarde, otra vez"

"Ahh por eso no estabas aquí a las 3:05 como todos los días," me dijo riéndose. Le levanto simplemente una ceja por su comentario.

"¿Acaso no tendrás algún comentario científico de mi comportamiento?"

"No, eres DEMASIADO duro de calcular… y eso que te conozco desde hace ¡6 años!"

Sacudo mi cabeza en señal de sorpresa. Hay muchas cosas que él no sabe sobre mí. Mis pensamientos sobre cierta chica, por ejemplo…¡No¡Debo dejar de pensar en eso!

Andrew continúa hablando, "Oh sí, antes de que se me olvide, tenemos un nuevo postre en el menú. ¡Debes probarlo! Pastel de queso con chocolate…sé que amas el pastel de queso, y además tienes un fetish por el chocolate, no intentes negarlo". Me río ante el comentario.

"Suena genial Andrew, pero…no puedo." Realmente tengo ganas de comprar 6 pedazos de ese pastel. Andrew es un vendedor excelente. Ha de estar rico, suave y dulce…

"Aw¿porqué no?"

"Estoy intentando tener un poco más de autocontrol". Después de algunos segundos de silencio, lo veo riéndose hasta más no poder.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando Darien!, si tuvieras más autocontrol, serías una estatua!"

Si supiera que estuve a punto de darle un sacro santo beso francés a una chica de 14 años.

"Ok, quizá en otra ocasión, más adelante¿está bien?" Él suspiro.

"Seguro, lo que digas. Oh, y una cosa más"

"¿Cuál?" tomando de nuevo mi café olvidado en la mesa.

"Compré boletos para un club esta noche, para Rita y para mi, pero resulta que no puede ir. El acto principal de esta noche es de una hipnotista y puede ser divertido… Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?".

Él sabe la respuesta antes de que diga una palabra. Cabeceo un poco y él está de pie y caminando hacia otro lado.

"Ok, ok, ya entendí, además no creo que disfrutarías mi insoportable compañía ya que esos eventos me aburren y no quiero aburrirte" El sonríe y lo observo mientras alcanza el teléfono.

"Bueno, por lo menos no me siento culpable ahora. Ahhh, ahora que recuerdo, Serena dijo algo sobre tener interés en hipnotistas, así que estoy seguro que le emocionará la idea"…

¡WHACK! Andrew me mira en shock mientras le quitaba la bocina del teléfono de su mano

"¿Huh?" "S… ¿Serena? … ¿Tú vas a invitar a Serena?" Y en eso me levanta la ceja de manera curiosa.

"Sí ¿y ahora qué?. Tienes algún problema con eso… ¿PORQUE…?"

¡Porque ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti y si la invitas a salir le romperás el corazón porque sólo piensas en ella como una hermana menor, pero también arruinarías todas mis posibilidades con ella!

"Porque, bien, umh…cambié de opinión. ¡Me encantaría ir contigo! Tienes razón, yo necesito definitivamente salir y conocer nueva gente…¿A qué hora empieza?"

Lentamente quito mi mano del teléfono.

"Umh…empieza a las 7"

Tomando el resto de mi bebida le dije "Bien, estaré en tu departamento a las 6:30. ¡Nos vemos!" Sin mirar hacia atrás, salí del lugar tan rápidamente como podría. ¡Una vez más ¿cómo me consigo meter en estas cosas?!

Caminé desanimadamente por las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Andrew y golpeé brevemente en su puerta.

"Hey Andrew¿listo?"

"¡Sí, un minuto!" él llamó desde alguna parte del apartamento espacioso. Cerré la puerta y al momento salió al vestíbulo, pasando sus mangas a través de una chaqueta.

"Bien¡vamos!" dijo

Lo seguí dispuesto, me senté en el lado del pasajero de su coche. La hora y media próxima era una de las más aburridas de mi vida. Primero estaba un par que cantaba. Tenían voces agradables y todo, pero…no era mi tipo de música. Estaba luego una rutina corta de comedia, que Andrew encontró hilarante. Entonces vino la hipnotista. Si no sabía hipnotizar…mejor, por un momento pensé que realmente era de verdad. ¡Aunque, incluso debo admitir, pusieron una buena entrada del espectáculo! Andrew y yo estábamos tomando nuestras bebidas mientras que los ayudantes de la hipnotista bajaron del escenario, en eso ví una mujer joven que venía hacia nosotros, charlando con la gente mientras que ella caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

"Hey amigo, la hipnotista se dirige hacia nosotros" dijo Andrew

La hipnotista era una señora de cerca de 25 años con los ojos oscuros, de cabellos brillantes que se mostraban a través de una bufanda teñida. Ella usaba una bata holgada y negra y no traía zapatos. Su camisa era azul claro con flores en colores pasteles, las mangas le colgaban hasta las rodillas, y llevaba joyas grandes de oro colgando. Pero lo que más destacaba de su atuendo eran dos monos pequeños que estaban sobre cada uno de sus hombros y cada uno tenía una bufanda coloreada atada cuidadosamente a sus cuellos. Con una mirada de conocimiento y de sabiduría (de la mujer, no de los monos) dieron un paso hasta nosotros.

"Good night, gentlemans. Soy la Señorita Leilani, maestra del hipnotismo y del arte del psíquico. Y estos son Pulguitas y Frijolito." Un mono tenía una bufanda roja y otro mono tenía una bufanda azul brillante. Al mencionar sus nombres, los monos realizaban una danza interesante al ritmo de la música de fondo. Andrew y yo intercambiamos miradas, antes de volver nuestra atención a la mujer. Ella continuó…

"He detectado escepticismo en esta mesa"

"Sí, bien, mi amigo aquí sentado está teniendo dudas acerca de si creer o no en tus… capacidades"

Miré a la mujer curiosamente. "Mire, estoy alegre de que tenga una vida como esta, su demostración es muy entretenía, y yo… no estoy interesado en esto de la farsa del hipnotismo. Sin ofensa ehh."

Repentinamente, en sus ojos ví una chispa de fuego. Apretando sus dientes, ella cerró de golpe las manos. Levanté una ceja, mirándola.

"¡¿What¡Lo que hago no es una farsa¡Tú pequeño insolente!" En respuesta, Pulguitas y Frijolito sacudían sus pequeños puños melenudos en mí. Ví como Andrew se apartaba de la mesa. ¡Oh no, cómo se atreve a dejarme con esta señora!

"¡Te demostraré lo que es hipnotizar!" Y la siguiente cosa que recuerdo, es un grano de cristal grande que colgaba a pulgadas de mis ojos.

"¿Qué…?"

"Estás empezando a tener mucho sueño…" ella dijo en un tono algo encantador…

"¿Huh?" Mis ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados

"… Sueño…mucho sueño, sí, tus párpados se vuelven cada vez más pesados… todo está volviéndose muy lento… y ahora…estás en un mundo pacífico…"

Mi cabeza era repentinamente ligera y el mundo comenzó a verse completamente lento. Me cubría en una oscuridad confortante, escuchaba sonidos agradables del tarareo que repetían alrededor de mí. Y todo lo que podría pensar era en cómo estaba todo tan pacífico. En la distancia, oigo una voz desconocedora.

"¡Cuando chasquee mis dedos creerás que eres un crazy chicken, un pollo loco!"

"¿Pollo?"

¡SNAP!

"¡Quiero una semilla¡¿Dónde está la semilla¿Qué es eso¡Es…pelusa! La pelusa es mala, no sano…¡El granjero Andrew tiene quizá un poco de semilla! Andrew, Andrew… Hey ¿qué es eso¡Es…un mono¡Oh no, criatura malvada con trasero melenudo, perdón, parte posterior melenuda¡Andrew, protégeme¿Dónde está ese granjero perezoso, de todas formas? Ahhh, que bien, a venido a salvarme de la pequeña bestia y darme semillas ¡Oh, semillas¡Deseo la semilla¡Cluck! Cluck!"

¡SNAP!

Realmente es absolutamente pacífico aquí. Tanta oscuridad, pero tanta calma. La lejana voz comienza a hablar otra vez.

"¿Puedes hacer que él haga cualquier cosa?" dijo Andrew

"¡Course I can! Soy la Señorita Leilani, extraordinaria en el arte del hipnotismo…"

"¡¿Realmente?!" entonces¿podrías hacerme un favor enorme?"

"Depende…"

"Bien¿podrías hacer que mi amigo sea un poco más suelto en su manera de ser, ya sabe, más hiperactivo? realmente necesita tener un poco de diversión más a menudo…"

"Hm…creo que puedo hacer eso". Ella comienza a hablar más ruidosamente.

"¡Después de que chasquee los dedos, te despertarás y no recordarás nada de lo sucedido pero a partir de la medianoche serás enteramente espontáneo! por las veinticuatro horas siguientes tú no pensarás en hacer algo dos veces. Harás lo que desees y actuarás total y completamente POR IMPULSO!"

¡SNAP!

Mis ojos se abren al instante. Andrew me está mirando fija y extrañamente. ¡¿Qué tanto me verá?! Me doy vuelta de nuevo hacia la hipnotista.

"Umh… ya termino?" Ella me da una sonrisa.

"Sí, ya terminé, Good night gentleman, and I hope you enjoy the day of tomorrow" y con eso caminó hacia otro lado.

"Que rara. ¿Listo para irnos?" le dije a Andrew mientras él me mira y estalla en risa¿por qué razón?, no tengo ninguna idea.

Caminamos del club silenciosamente. Nunca entendí la sonrisa que traía Andrew al salir del club. Quizá nunca lo haré.


	2. Chapter 2: El no está realmente loco,

**POR IMPULSO**

**Por Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba**

Gracias por sus reviews, y ahora continuamos, con ustedes...

**Parte 2. El no está realmente loco, sólo un poco hipnotizado**

¡BEEP¡BEEP¡BEEP¡BEEP! BEE…  
¡WHACK!

Me encuentro quejándome del sonido del despertador, lo apago y me doy vuelta para mirar fijamente los dígitos en rojos. ¡¿7:15¡¿Por qué rayos me levanto tan temprano?!

Lentamente fue cerrando mis ojos de nuevo…Podría aún retomar el sueño…

¡BEEP¡BEEP!

"¡Ugh!" Estirando mis piernas al otro lado de la cama tiré del enchufe del despertador de la pared. Caminando hacia mi ventana, la abrí y tiré la máquina hacia la calle.

¡CRASH¡BANG!

Escuché mientras que el reloj se rompía en centenares de pedazos en la cera. Cabeceando y limpiándome mis manos me dirigí hacia la cocina. Realmente debí hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo...

Ok, 7:20. ¿Qué haré hoy? Tengo esa clase de química a las 8:30 y clase de física a las 11:00…Wow, realmente no deseo ir… hmm, creo que no iré. Además tengo hambre. ¡Pastel de queso me suena TAN buena idea ahora! Yommy…¡Hey¡Serena debe de estar por ir a la escuela! Me pregunto si ella desearía…Y como si un foco se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y corrí hacia mi dormitorio para arreglarme…

Salí de mi departamento aún sin terminarme de arreglar las mangas de mi camisa. ¡No puedo perderla esta ocasión! Ese estúpido despertador era un apuro para mí…hablando del rey de roma...salté los restos de ese despertador que estaban aún sobre la cera y corrí calle abajo.

Me paré en la esquina de la escuela Juuban, eché un vistazo a mi reloj y comencé a caminar en la dirección en que ella vendría. Sólo pasaron unos minutos más y en eso la ví corriendo directamente hacia mí.

¡Perfecta sincronización! Sin casi poder respirar me dirijo hacia ella. Aunque todavía no ha notado mi presencia. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, la atrapé con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Con un fuerte grito de ella y también a la velocidad a la que iba corriendo nos tropezamos y fuimos a dar al suelo. Podía sentir su cuerpo tibio sobre mi estómago. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente y de repente escucho sus gritos de asombro. Como un relámpago, se sentó en el suelo dejando mi cuerpo libre, se disculpó aunque mis brazos todavía seguían sobre su cintura, tratando de no dejarla ir.

"¡Hey Serena! JUSTO la persona que deseaba ver!" Exclamé feliz y tratando de incorporarme junto a ella inconscientemente.

"¿Huh?" Ella me mira, sus ojos azules claros se abren como por sorpresa cuando vio mi cara sonriente a unas pulgadas de la suya.

"¡¿Darien?!"

"Sí, hey, asumo que vas a la escuela ¿no?"

Por un momento observé en su cara cierta confusión, pues estaba el hecho que aún mis brazos no querían soltarla. Ella notó mi disposición de no dejarla ir, pero ignoré su reacción.

"¡Claro que voy a la escuela¡¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?!"

"Ahh bueno, yo también debería ir, pero verás, no tengo ganas de ir, además estoy algo hambriento, y puesto que ambos sabemos que faltar un día a la escuela no va a hacer mucha diferencia, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar. Incluso ando de humor para un rico pastel de queso y sé de un lugar que sirve ese pastel exquisito, así que…¿quieres ir?" Le pregunté rápidamente y me paré frente a ella. Sus ojos me observaban sorprendidos por la petición de hace unos instantes.

"¿Qué…?" fue su respuesta, además de que parecía la única palabra que podía pronunciar.

"Además, vas a reprobar el examen o informe o lo que tengas que entregar, así que, por que no vienes conmigo. Sé que quieres…"

Repentinamente, la confusión en su mirada cambia por una expresión colérica. "¡No voy a reprobar! Pero a diferencia de otras personas, tengo que intentar sacar buenas notas si quiero conseguir buenos grados y no puedo faltar a clases" Me reí.

"Esta es la situación Serena, nunca conseguirás buenos grados, no importa cuanto lo intentes, así que ¿qué podría ser un día menos, huh? Mira, haremos un trato, ven a comer ese rico pastel de queso conmigo y te regresaré a la escuela para tu tercera clase¿ok?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, moviéndose unos pasos lejos de mí. "Darien, no sé qué es lo que tramas, pero no es divertido. Ahora voy a llegar tarde".

Le dí una sonrisa y le dije "Aw, tú siempre llegas tarde".

Ella se agacha, toma su mochila y camina lejos de mí. "Déjame sola, Darien. ¡No necesito esto hoy! Es demasiado temprano para pelear contigo!" Y con eso, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar lentamente lejos de mí. Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Pelear¿Quién está peleando?

"Hey Serena¡espera!"

"¡Vete, Darien!" Me reí y caminé hacia ella colocando mi brazo en sus hombros.

"Aw, vamos Serena, yo no intentaba ser malo. ¡Sólo fui honesto! Y en verdad deseo comer un poco de pastel de queso contigo. ¿Por favor Serena?...Vamos preciosa¿con una cereza encima?"

Ella me mira como si estuviera loco. Le dí una dulce cara de suplica, la tomé por los hombros y coloqué mi frente contra la suya, me miró sorprendida y en segundos se separó de mí y comenzó a caminar más rápido lejos de mí. La sigo y vuelvo a colocar mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Vamos, Serena," susurré. Ella miró hacia su escuela, mordiendo su labio suavemente, antes de mirarme a los ojos.

"Um…no sé Darien, quiero decir…"

"Te entiendo. Pero…intenta ser esporádica por una vez!" Serena levanta una ceja.

"¡¿Por UNA VEZ?!" Me río entre dientes.

"Bien…otra vez." Hay un silencio corto pues una campana empieza a sonar desde la escuela a sólo una cuadra de donde estábamos.

"De todos modos ya llegaste tarde".

Ella no dice nada.

"¡Entonces ya es un trato¡Vamos!" Coloqué un brazo alrededor de su cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia la panadería de Pikestreet. Sin embargo, a solamente cuadra y media, ella se detiene, se libera de mi brazo y se da la vuelta para hacerme frente con una mirada de 'ahora que fumó este'

"Uh…Darien, gracias por esto pero… me estás asustando y tengo que ir a la escuela. Um…¡Adiós!"

Más a prisa que un relámpago, ella se había dado la vuelta y huido de la cera, y yo sólo me quedé ahí parado observando como se iba. Hm…esto no era supuestamente como debería haber sido. En eso una idea se ve viene a la mente…Wow, estoy lleno de grandes ideas esta mañana¿no? Caminé lentamente hasta una caseta de teléfono cercana y buscando en el directorio telefónico el nombre de la escuela, Juuban… Juuban… ¡Ajá¡Escuela de Juuban! Tomando el teléfono, deposito un par de monedas antes de marcar el número de teléfono.

"Hola, Escuela de Juuban. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola, estoy llamando para avisar que pasaré por mi…hija para su cita…um…con el doctor!" ¡EXCELENTE mentira! Estoy tan orgulloso de mí.

"Bien, nombre de su hija, por favor"

"Serena Tsukino. Es T-S-U."

"Bien, aquí está ella. ¿Y a qué hora pasará por ella?"

"Uh…" Miro mi reloj, 7:40, a lo mejor necesita un poco de tiempo antes de que vuelva a tenerla en mis brazos "8: 30."

"Bien, la llamaremos y puede pasarla a buscar a la oficina principal"

"Uh, está bien, gracias" y cuelgo.

Entonces…tengo 50 minutos para matar. ¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer?...

Las campanas del arcade cascabelean nuevamente. ¡Nunca había notado lo feliz que me pone ese sonido! Wow, cómo está fresco aquí…

Dando vuelta de nuevo a la puerta, sueno la campana un par de veces. Empiezo a reírme entre dientes y caminé feliz hasta el mostrador. Andrew levanta su ceja sorprendido al mismo tiempo que me acercaba.

"Hey amigo…¿no deberías de estar en clase ahorita?". Encojo mis hombros en señal de respuesta.

"No tuve ganas de ir hoy, Oh¿puedo tener algo de ese pastel de queso que me decías ayer¡tengo unas ganas de probarlo!" Él me da una mirada muy rara. Me volteo para ver todo el lugar para detectar el por que de la mirada extraña de Andrew.

"¿Qué? tengo algo en mis dientes…?"

"Uh… ¡NO! Es sólo que me sorprende verte…es todo. ¿Pastel de queso, dices¡Saliendo pastel de queso¿Pero por qué una sola pieza¡te daré el pastel entero!"

"¡Ahora si ya nos entendemos Andrew!"

Mientras que él se da vuelta claramente escuché un murmuro de "¡Increíble! Funcionó realmente!"

Él me mira curiosamente con sus codos apoyados en el mostrador

¡He estado soñando con esto por DIAS! Tan… bueno… "Ohh!" Exclamé al mismo tiempo que deje el tenedor sobre el plato y comiendo el equivalente a una sola pieza. "¡Debo parar!" La mandíbula de Andrew casi se cae de mi expresión.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, debo guardar un poco para Serena!" Sus ojos se abren por el asombro de mis palabras

¿"SE… Serena¿Por qué Serena?" Despejando mi garganta, empujo el postre lejos de mí. No comeré más aunque me tiente… ahora, quisiera solamente que Serena fuera feliz… y ella lo será, tan pronto como ella salga de esa escuela estúpida. Solo falta una larga media hora…suspiré.

"Bueno, la invité a desayunar y ella no quiso venir, luego llamé a su escuela y conseguí que la dejaran salir temprano y así que tengo que ir a buscarla en media hora". Y sin pensarlo dos veces agregué, "la extraño"…

"Extrañar.… a ella…¡¿estamos hablando de la cabeza de chorlito?!"

"¡No le digas así!" Lo miré enojado y en eso lo veo saltar rápidamente en respuesta. "Andrew, sabes que ella odia ese nombre!"

"Um…perdón, pero… Darien¡tú la llamas todo el tiempo así!"

"¿Y?, eso no significa que puedes hacerlo tú también". Comienzo a poner mala cara levemente. "Ese es MI nombre para ella. Ella es MI cabeza de chorlito", susurré algo obstinado.

"Darien… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo lentamente. Lo miré otra vez y mi enojo se desvaneció inmediatamente.

"Seguro amigo¿cuál?"

"Um… por qué… ¿porqué de repente te importa tanto Serena?" Le levanto una ceja antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo siempre he cuidado de ella. ¿Quién no podría? Ella es tan feliz, tan dulce, hermosa, increíblemente atractiva…" y cerré mis ojos "Serena, con su sonrisa magnífica y sus ojos azules que aman, es demasiado perfecta. Deseo verla feliz… solamente, yo deseo verla feliz conmigo. Deseo sostenerla y probar esos dulces labios y…" suspiré y después de un momento de soñar, abro lentamente los ojos para mirar a mi mejor amigo. "¿Sabes qué Andrew?" él se acercó a mi para escuchar mejor.

"¿Huh?"

"Creo que estoy enamorado de ella." Con una sonrisa reservada, me paré de mi asiento, pagué el pastel y me llevé lo que sobro de el. A la salida tomé dos tenedores… oh, no creo que utilicen estos por ahora…

Caminé rápidamente a su escuela otra vez, checando mi reloj constantemente. Ya debe de estar ahí… ¡Allí está! Mi sonrisa crece, me acerco furtivamente por detrás. Serena está agarrando su mochila con una expresión de confusión. ¡Ella es TAN linda! Puedo decir que no tenía ninguna idea de por qué estaba allí. Pobre chica…

Silenciosamente, me acerqué para taparle los ojos. Ella grita y se voltea.

"Buenos días cabeza de chorlito. ¿Lista para este pastel de queso?" Y con la otra mano le ofrecí el pastel que llevaba. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de decirme…

"¡¿TÚ?!"

"¿A quién esperabas?"

"¡A mi papá! Mira, amaría charlar contigo, pero evidentemente tengo cita con el doctor, y según en la oficina, mi papá va a venir a buscarme en cualquier momento y si él te ve va…"

"Hacer nada, porque no vendrá"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con qué no vendrá?!" me gritó. Me aguanté la risa y traté de acercarme a ella nuevamente. Ella intenta moverse hacia atrás lejos de mis brazos.

"Tú fuiste el qué llamó para conseguir que me sacaran de clases¿verdad?" Tímidamente mostré una sonrisa de culpable.

Entonces ella masculló, "y aquí estaba pensando ¿cual cita con el doctor?" Me río entre dientes casi sin que ella me escuchara.

"Hey, um… ¿ahora deseas este pastel de queso?"

"¿Pastel de queso?" me preguntó. Sosteniendo su cintura con una mano, le ofrecí el postre. Aquí no podemos Darien.

"Podemos ir a comerlo al parque o donde quieras, por favor." Ella me mira seriamente y me dijo "No te das por vencido¿verdad?"

"¡No, no hoy!" Mientras que finalmente comenzamos a caminar lejos, mi ángel aún se encontraba nerviosa a mi lado y me preguntó "¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?"

Muerdo mi labio cuidadosamente, mirando hacia el cielo. "No estoy seguro, realmente. Todo parece ser… mejor de alguna manera. Me siento libre".

"Pienso que me estás asustando otra vez." Mirándola comienzo a reírme.

"Perdón, no es mi intención, intentaré no… Hey, deseas saltar desde el cielo después de desayunar?"…

"Tenías razón", ella dijo mientras tenía un bocado del pastel de queso, "¡esto si que está delicioso!"

"¡Fue lo que pensé! Es del arcade¿no te gustaría ir para allá después de desayunar?" Dejando el tenedor sobre el plato, Serena me mira "No puedo, a pesar de que sería divertido jugar hooky con el loco del día, la escuela podría empezar a sospechar de mi cita de 5 horas con el 'doctor'. Me estarán esperando en la escuela y no queremos que llamen a mi casa¿verdad?" Me reí entre dientes al mismo tiempo que raspaba el fondo del plato con mi tenedor. "No, no desearía eso, cabeza de chorlito"

"No me llames así. Ohh y otra cosa…vas a tener que escribirme una nota para la escuela, donde diga que tenía la cita y todo el eso"

"No es problema." Ella sonríe levemente, fijando su mirada en el lago que estaba cerca de la colina en la cual nos sentamos. Un gran árbol nos cubre con su sombra, dejando pasar sólo unos cuantos rayos solares los cuales hacían relucir el color de su pelo. Coloco mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho, inclinando mi cabeza. Ella me ignora por el momento. Y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras que la miro fijamente y abiertamente le dije

"Eres hermosa". Ella voltea hacia mí

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que eres hermosa". Puedo ver una expresión nerviosa de su parte. Después de un momento, ella voltea su cabeza.

"Esto es agradable, realmente, genial Darien. Mira, no sé lo que estás tomando, pero sugiero que reduzcas la medicación… o tomes más de ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última que te hiciste un chequeo?" Me reí y observé su mirada fija en el lago.

"Hey¿quieres nadar?"

Una risita ruidosa se escapa de sus labios. "¡Sí seguro¡¿en mis ropas de la escuela y en el agua fría del lago, y contigo¡No lo creo!"

"Lo que te pierdes". Me paré frente a ella y la golpeé ligeramente en el hombro

"¡¿Ahora qué?!"

"Tú la traes!" Y con esas palabras corrí rápidamente colina abajo. De repente miro hacia atrás y ella no está siguiéndome. ¿Huh? mi mirada se fija hacia la colina para ver a la chica rubia sentarse en la misma posición debajo del mismo árbol. Me observa detenidamente en confusión. Poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, frunzo el ceño y finalmente levanto mis brazos al aire. "¡Vamos!" ¿Qué estás esperando¡Ven por mí!"

Ella sacude su cabeza y se para lentamente. Sacudiendo su falda, ella se agacha y toma su mochila y la bandeja del pastel. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello todo desarreglado hasta que ella finalmente se da vuelta de nuevo hacia mí.

"¡No ahora Darien. Tengo que ir de nuevo a la escuela!" ella grita, Ohhh por todos los cielos¡¿la chica quiere ir de nuevo a la escuela¿o sólo quiere estar lejos de mí? Naw, eso no puede ser.

"Aw, vamos¿sólo un juego corto?"

"¡NO!"

Bajando mis brazos, camino tristemente colina arriba. Ella me espera un momento mientras que subo, damos vuelta y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia la calle. Con una sonrisa malvada, me agacho y como flash le quito su mochila y salgo corriendo lejos. Escucho que me grita y cuando siento que estoy a una buena distancia, doy vuelta de nuevo hacia ella. Ella está parada mirándome fijamente…simplemente a mí.

"¡Si la quieres de regreso, vas a tener que atraparme primero!" Le guiño un ojo y la espero por un momento. Ella se da la media vuelta de nuevo, entonces, con un suspiro ruidoso, ella empieza a perseguirme a toda velocidad. Le hacía muecas mientras corría con su mochila y al llegar colina abajo pude oírla gritar y ver que corría hacia mí. Con su mochila en una de mis manos, me paré encima de un pequeño tronco que se encontraba flotando en el lago. Ella grita cuando me ve parado ahí. Con una sonrisa enorme, le mostré como hacía malabares con su mochila. Ella empieza a caminar lentamente hacia mí tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Si haces de nuevo un truco así te juro que…"

"¿Qué¿Esto?" Inmediatamente solté la mochila al pasto y puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, esta acción provocó que cayéramos al agua. Ella gritaba conforme nos sumergíamos totalmente en el lago. ¡Woah, si que está frío! Rápidamente llegamos a la superficie, Serena volteó a verme con una mirada de enfado.

"¿Pero…pero QUE HACES?!" ella grita precipitadamente y en eso la abrazo con el objetivo de mantenerla caliente. "¡Está congelado aquí adentro!" Yo puedo ayudar con eso. Realmente, puedo…

"¿Tienes frío?"

"¡No¿cómo crees? éste es el equivalente de una tina de agua caliente!" Eso fue sarcasmo ¿verdad?

"¿Quieres qué te caliente?"

"¡QUISIERA que me dejaras sola! Y deseo salir de aquí!" Ella comienza a soltarse de mis brazos, pero la jalo hacia mí y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Coloqué una de mis manos en su quijada para que me hiciera frente, en eso ella levanta su vista a la altura de mi cara. No capaz de oponerme, coloco la palma de mi mano en su cara y me inclino hacia adelante, presionando mis labios contra los suyos. Ella se congela inmediatamente y rechaza moverse mientras que mis labios prueban ese beso. Finalmente, despego mis labios de los suyos. Bueno, ahora el frío ha desaparecido. Mi mirada se fija en ella. Por un momento, ella me mira fijamente solamente en silencio, como si le hubiera dado una sacudida eléctrica, su boca estaba parcialmente abierta.

"¡TONTO!" ella grita repentinamente, y lo último que escuché fue una cachetada en mi cara.

"Ow…" Murmuré lentamente mientras llevaba mi mano a mi mejilla. "Oye cabeza de chorlito, eso dolió"

"¡No me digas Sherlock!". Levanto mis ojos para verla con una mirada de cólera total en su cara, emparejada con una expresión de confusión.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, mirándome.

"Sabes Darien, no estoy segura. Pero esto fue demasiado. Me asustas, Darien. ME HAS ASUSTADO realmente. No sé qué pasa contigo hoy. Tal vez fue una apuesta o algo. Pero lo que si entiendo y de verdad apreciaría si me dejaras ir". Dándose la vuelta comienza a nadar lentamente de nuevo a la orilla. Traté de alcanzarla, ella se suelta su pelo y empieza a limpiarse la cara. La sigo. Me muerdo mi labio por un minuto, antes de alcanzarla para tocar su brazo suavemente.

"Serena, yo…"

"¡No me toques!" ella me arrebata su brazo

"¿Estás enojada?" En eso me hace frente.

"¡No, estoy desbordando de alegría! Mira como estoy saltando de felicidad!"

Ahora si me dí cuenta de que era un comentario sarcástico.

"¡Sabes Darien, tú has destruido totalmente CUALQUIER respeto que te tenía¡Ese… ese fue mi PRIMER beso¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con tener mi primer beso bajo la luz de la luna¿O rodeada de velas¡NUNCA me imaginé que fuera en un lago frío con un loco de remate del cual, en primer lugar, nunca me ha gustado¡Y encima de todo, ahora estoy toda empapada¡Mírame!"

"Yo… sólo quería tener un poco de diversión…"

¡"Sí…¿pero pensaste bien acaso en las consecuencias por un minuto, Darien?! No puedo ir de nuevo a la escuela en mi uniforme mojado!"

"Entonces no vayas a la escuela"

"¡Esto no es gracioso¡SABES que tengo que ir a la escuela¡Sabías eso y tú todavía me arrastraste adentro del lago¡¿Estás loco¿Qué te hizo tan impulsivo de repente?"

Tragué saliva, una pequeña mueca se dibuja en mis labios. Con mis hombros encogidos me doy la vuelta y camino hacia donde arrojé su mochila y se la regresé tímidamente.

"Pronto será la hora del receso, iré con Amy para ver si puedo ir a su casa y pedirle prestado un uniforme" mascullo en voz alta.

"¿Porqué deseas ir de regreso a la escuela?"

"Olvídalo Darien" Ella comienza de nuevo a caminar lejos colina arriba. Yo la sigo, coloqué una mano a través de mi pelo mojado.

"Y…um…¿deseas hacer algo después de la escuela entonces?"

"¡NO! No piensas que ya has hecho bastante daño por un día?"

"¿Qué daño?"

"¡Oh, no IMPORTA! Es como si tuvieras repentinamente la mente de un niño de 6 años o algo así. ¿No tienes sentido común?"

"Claro que sí, pero estoy decido a no hacerle caso" dije riéndome ligeramente.

"No es divertido" ella masculla. Después de un momento de silencio, pregunte, "no estás realmente enojada conmigo¿verdad?" Llegamos a la parte más alta de la colina y ella se da vuelta rápidamente en dirección a su escuela sin decir nada. Tocando mi frente, la alcanzo y coloqué mi brazo en sus hombros y al instante ella se separó. Mordiendo mis labios la forcé a que me viera de frente y puse ambas manos en sus hombros mirándola fijamente. Ella sólo aparta su mirada lejos de la mía.

"Mira Serena, yo estoy…lo siento. Sólo quería un poco de diversión…quería…bueno deseaba tan sólo gustarte un poco. Y además, dijiste que tenías frío, y pensé que quizá… podría calentarte o algo" Tomando un poco de aire, me detengo brevemente para mirarla seriamente. "¿Realmente no te has divertido hoy¿aunque sea un poco?"

En eso ella me mira con una cara seria, veo su enojo, se da la media vuelta y dejo mis manos resbalar hacia abajo de sus brazos.

Por un momento ella regresa su atención hacia mí una vez más. "El pastel de queso estuvo bueno. Debo admitir que el pastel de queso ERA realmente bueno. Y… de cierta manera… supongo…me gusta este lado tuyo…un poco. Aunque es aterrorizante" En mi boca rápidamente se dibujó una sonrisa y ella me empujó despacio para luego continuar con su caminata. Caminé a su lado y tomé su brazo junto al mío.

"Supongo que lo más caballeroso es que te acompañara a tú casa… errr… a la escuela, milady"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, CASI irreconocible, ella me mira. "¿Sabes también ser un caballero? Bueno, bueno, bueno, estamos llenos de sorpresas el día de hoy¿no?"

"Sí, madam, estamos." Le dije al dale un pequeño guiño. Caminamos el resto de nuestro trayecto tomados del brazo, con nuestra ropa mojada y dándonos miradas amistosas.


	3. Chapter 3: Matando el aburrimiento

**POR IMPULSO**

**Por Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba**

**Parte 3. Matando el aburrimiento**

Di un paseo por debajo de la cera sin ninguna prisa, silbando una canción. Mis manos iban relajadas en mis bolsillos, mis ojos iban observando a través de las ventanas, no teniendo idea de lo que buscaba. Nada, supongo, con excepción de algo que hacer.

Con Serena de regreso a su escuela, me preguntaba cómo luchar contra la soledad y el aburrimiento hasta las 3:00 de la tarde. ¿Qué hacer?… ¿qué hacer?… Tal vez debería comprarle algo a mi cabeza de chorlito. Sé que ella no está totalmente enojada conmigo, pero un chico nunca puede ser demasiado confiado. Me río entre dientes y empiezo a mirar felizmente delante de mí a las personas que pasan cerca. Nunca había notado las diferentes clases de gente que vivían aquí en Tokio. Los altos, los bajitos, los delgados, los rechonchos, los tontos, los ruidosos¡hay de todo tipo! De todas formas, dándome cuenta que este tipo de pensamiento no tiene ningún punto, vuelvo a mis pensamientos anteriores…¿Qué estaba pensado? Aw sí, en la Serena hermosa, increíble, dulce y adorable. ¡Podría escribir una canción sobre ella! Tendré que trabajar en eso más adelante…

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahorita…¿estudiando? Lo dudo. Quizá está hablando con sus amigos. O pasando notas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras que el profesor está dando la clase. ¿Quién sabe? Me pregunto si ella estará deseando no haber regresado a la escuela; mi oferta para jugar hooky todo el día era en serio. Y es algo fácil escaparse de clases, como lo hice hoy. Quizá debo llevar a Serena al parque de nuevo. ¡Podríamos ir a nadar en el lago otra vez¡O podría besarla otra vez, aunque reciba mil cachetadas en mi cara! Repentinamente, mi vista se sitúa en una ventana. ¿Qué tenemos aquí¿… Una tienda de tatuajes y de perforaciones?

Haciendo muecas curiosas, camino hacia adentro del lugar, escuchando las campanillas que colgaban en el umbral de la tienda. Dentro veo que es un almacén bastante oscuro, aunque bastante limpio. Unos cuadros pequeños adornan cada pared y en el mostrador se podían ver todos los tipos de pendientes. Inmediatamente, una mujer camina desde el cuarto trasero de la tienda, limpiándose las manos con un paño. Tenía el pelo rubio agarrado con una diadema y vestía un top que mostraba su abdomen y podía verse un diamante que brillaba intensamente en su ombligo. Sus finas cejas y orejas estaban cubiertas con más perforaciones y tenía tatuajes alrededor de sus brazos algo musculosos.

"Hola¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" ella me dijo en un tono dulce y rompiendo una bomba de un chicle que acababa de hacer.

"Hola… um… Quisiera tener un…yo…algo". Ella levanta su ceja curiosamente.

"Algo…como…¿una perforación en tu cuerpo que no necesitas obviamente, o algo como un tatuaje de diversos colores y que podrás mostrarle a tus bisnietos?"

Muerdo mi labio nervioso. "Um…Tomaré…lo del tatuaje de colores…"

"Perfecto, entonces iré a esterilizar la aguja. Mientras comience a pensar qué tatuaje desea".

Y con eso, la señora terrorífica deja el cuarto trasero otra vez y comienzo a mirar los diversos cuadros pequeños que estaban en las paredes. Después de echar un vistazo a las cruces, los animales y las letras, algo captó mi atención y sin pensarlo dos veces sabía que tenía que tenerlo…

¡Ouch, eso duele!… esto va a doler por un par de días. Empujo ligeramente el pequeño dibujo ya en mi brazo, inhalando agudamente y tratando de tocar mi tatuaje. La señora terrorífica soporta un pequeño espejo en su mano para que vea el tatuaje y a pesar del dolor, sonrío extensamente. ¡Es perfecto!

La figura era de una rosa roja envuelta alrededor de una espada árabe. No sé por qué, pero esta figura captó mi atención tanto, incluso me recordaba a… más bien…a mí.

Me levanté y pagué a la señora sus servicios de tortura y salgo de la tienda tapándome mi tatuaje con cuidado. Finalmente, decidí volver a centrar mi atención en las tiendas que se ubicaban por la calle. ¡Pensarías que con todas las tiendas en Tokio, un chico como yo podría luchar contra el aburrimiento, mentira! Hm…quizá debo ir a comprar ese regalo para la cabeza de chorlito. Estoy incluso teniendo una idea. Mis ojos se posan ahora en un almacén de joyería y decidí entrar sin pensarlo dos veces. Adentro habían todo tipo de tesoros exhibidos. ¿Me pregunto cuál será su piedra preferida¿Piedras preciosas? Los rubíes o los amethysts o… naw, esas deben ser sencillas. ¡Eso es!...Después de todo¿qué chica no ama los diamantes? Camino hacia el mostrador y en eso un señor se ofrece a ayudarme. Observó todos los magníficos collares, pendientes, anillos y pulseras, antes de mirar el señor.

"Estoy haciendo compras para una chica muy especial".

Él sonríe. "¿Y cuánto dinero está planeando gastar en esta chica tan especial?"

"Lo que sea" Él levanta una ceja antes de alcanzar con su mano una caja y mostrármela. "Éste es una de nuestras piezas más finas. 24 kilates en oro, finamente cortados y pulidos con 14 kilates en diamantes. Puede ver la excelente artesanía, así como el color claro en las piedras. El sueño de cualquier chica".

Mis manos cautelosamente sostienen la cadena pequeña hacia la luz. Ok, pequeño no es la palabra para definirlo. El collar estaba formado por diamantes blancos miniatura y un toque de color de rosa resaltaba por la luz. Cerrando mis ojos por un momento, me imagino a Serena usando esto alrededor de su cuello delgado, pálido, y de golpe, una sonrisa surca mis labios.

"Me lo llevo"…

Ella lo amará. ¡Sé que lo hará¡No puedo esperar para dárselo! Checo mi reloj nuevamente. ¡¿Es solamente mediodía¿No puede el tiempo irse más rápido¡Esto es una injusticia! Suspiro… Tres más horas. Solamente tres horas más para que pueda ver su sonrisa que brilla intensamente y esos ojos azules cristalinos…

¡¿Qué podría hacer que tome tres horas enteras¡Ohh, este día es una tortura¡Absolutamente tormentoso! Hey, ya sé… ¡Podría hacer algo que siempre deseé hacer¡Eso podía ser tanto divertido! Y además, necesito descargar más adrenalina…

"¡TAXI!"…

Ok, aquí vamos. Inhalo profundamente…recordar lo que te dijo el instructor ahora. ¡No dormiste como una hora durante las lecciones por nada! Sólo… no debo olvidar de tirar de la cuerda. ¡Doblar tus rodillas, apretar tus puños, y…! "¡¡¡¡¡¡KOWABUNGA!!!!!!" Grité al lanzarme desde el avión. "¡WHOOOOOOOWHEEE!" ¡Whoa, mira cómo me acercó rápidamente hacia la tierra! Ok, ahora empiezo a sentirme un poco mareado. Pienso que es hora de tirar de la cuerda… "¡Whew!" dije mientras que mi estómago es tirado repentinamente por el paracaídas. Mirando sobre el horizonte, sonrío al ver las montañas. Miro fijamente la ciudad y me río entre dientes por el hecho de que la gente parecían hormigas en una ciudad de juguete. Me deslizo hacia abajo directo a tierra, tropezando una vez o dos veces antes de derrumbarme sobre mis rodillas debajo del paracaídas enorme.

"Tendré que convencer a Andrew de hacer esto conmigo. ¡Qué paseo! Hey¿qué hora es?"...

Mis piernas siguen temblando por la caída mientras continúo con mi paseo por abajo de la cera. Mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en la sensación de haber volado. Tengo aún media hora más, así que debo caminar hacia el arcade lentamente. ¡Y no puedo esperar para llegar allí! Vengo observando hacia todos lados y mirando para arriba, leí un letrero que colgaba sobre un restaurante grande y de lujo. Tengo que venir. 'The Garden of Love Bistro' Me pregunto si Serena quisiera comer ahí…¡Por supuesto que sí! Las chicas adoran la comida y estoy seguro que ella no come seguido en restaurantes tan lujosos como este. Entre para hacer unas reservaciones para esta tarde, cerciorándome de arreglar todas las comodidades especiales, antes de apresurarme hacia el arcade. ¡Este día aún no acaba!...

Caminando hacia el interior del arcade, lo primero que noté fue una cabeza con dos bolas de pelo rubio apoyada sobre el mostrador y hablando secretamente con otro rubio en un delantal blanco. Serena y Andrew parecen estar en una conversación profunda mientras que camino silenciosamente hacia ellos, y repentinamente, la curiosidad me supera. Siempre me había preguntado de lo que hablaban cuando no estoy presente. Me escondí detrás de uno de los juegos video, bastante cerca para oír su conversación. Escucho atentamente, lo bueno es que Andrew no me vio entrar. Nunca había sentido la punzada de culpabilidad por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aunque siempre me lo había imaginado.

"¿Lo viste entonces?"

"Esta mañana, cuando estaba rumbo a mi escuela".

"Y ¿PORQUE piensas que él ha perdido la cordura?" Serena pensó.

"Bien, primero él intentó convencerme para escapar de la escuela para ir por pastel de queso para el desayuno, pero pensé que él tenía la azúcar alta o algo, pero él actuaba realmente extraño así que lo dejé y me fui a la escuela".

"Uh-huh, entonces…"

"Entonces, aproximadamente a las 8:20 me llamaron pues según tenía un cita con el doctor y que mi papá iría a buscarme. No recordaba tener una cita, pero no discutí esa idea, así que salí a esperarlo. Después de un rato, ahí estaba él con un pastel de queso todo aplastado".

Podía ver a Andrew aguantarse la risa, pero entonces él le pidió continuara.

"Luego me llevó al parque, y se comportó muy raro, pero todo iba muy bien. Entonces… algo sucedió y corrimos hacia el lago y la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que él me lanzaba al agua, y… y… estaba besándome"

Andrew no podría sostener más tiempo la risa y en eso estalló en carcajadas. Serena lo miró fijamente.

"¡Esto no es divertido, Andrew! Quiero decir, Darien no es una de mis personas preferidas en el mundo, pero me preocupo por su bienestar mental"

Agarrando su estómago, Andrew cayó al suelo detrás del mostrador. "No más, por favor, no más!" él decía entre carcajadas. Serena se inclinó hacia el mostrador y lo miraba.

"Hm…tal vez el problema es que quizá él ha pasado demasiado tiempo contigo".

Recuperando su respiración normal, Andrew se paró de nuevo y dejando que algunas risitas salieran a flote.

"Serena, escúchame. Darien no ha perdido la razón. El no tiene opción en todo que él está haciendo".

Después de un momento de silencio, Serena saltó de su asiento y señaló con un dedo la cara de Andrew. "¡Lo sabía!" exclamó. "¡SABÍA que esto era una apuesta!" "¡Así pues¿quién fue el loco que le dijo que me besara¡Y lanzarme al LAGO! Espera a que le ponga las manos encima…"

"¡Whoa, Serena, cálmate! No fue una apuesta". Ella dejo de actuar como si estuviera sosteniendo entre sus manos el cuello de alguien.

"¿Entonces por qué dices que él no tiene opción? Alguien lo amenazó o…"

"No, verás… Darien y yo fuimos a un club ayer por la noche y el acto principal era una hipnotista y… pues, convencí a la señora para que lo hipnotizara"

"¿Hi… lo hipnotizara¿En hacer QUÉ¿en ser coqueto con cualquier chica que se le atravesara?!" Andrew empezó de nuevo a reírse entre dientes y aguantándose para no estallar en risas nuevamente dijo "No… ella lo hipnotizó para actuar por impulso durante 24 horas".

Serena lo miró fijamente por un minuto, sentándose lentamente en su silla. "Por… impulso?"

"Exactamente. Verás, generalmente, Darien tiene una cantidad increíble de autocontrol, pero hasta la medianoche si él tiene el deseo de hacer algo… él lo hará".

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. "Pero…eso significa que… él deseó siempre… besarme".

"Exactamente."

¡¿Dé que rayos habla Andrew¡A mí no me hipnotizaron¡la Señorita Leilani era una farsante! Además sólo quería divertirme un rato y besé a Serena porque… porque…siempre he querido hacerlo y tuve la oportunidad. ¡No¡No me hipnotizaron! Andrew y Serena pueden creer lo que quieran. Quién sabe, a lo mejor esto convencerá a Serena para que sea más atrevida conmigo.

"Ves, los impulsos de Darien no son por su salud mental, él está viviendo sus sueños, por así decirlo".

"Si tiene el deseo de hacer algo, él lo hará…" Serena susurró para sí misma. Andrew cabeceó. Lentamente, una sonrisa surcó los labios de Serena. "ESTO es algo interesante. Estás diciendo que el pastel de queso, los juegos, el beso… es todo lo que siempre deseó hacer probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo… sólo que apenas tenía el sentido común de no hacerlo. Entonces… él realmente… no me odia como siempre pensé…" Sus ojos azules claro adquirieron una luz peculiarmente brillante y feliz con ese descubrimiento.

"Básicamente, realmente…hablaba con él esta mañana y me dijo algo que a lo mejor pueda interesarte…" ¿Huh¿Qué le dije¡Yo dije… el uh-ohhhh¿Él no va a decirte que yo la amo, verdad¡Eso arruinaría todos mis planes para esta noche!

"¿Sí¿Qué te dijo?"

"Él me dijo que está enamo…"

"¡Andrew¡Serena¡Que genial es verlos por aquí!" exclamé feliz y caminando rápidamente hacia el mostrador. Ellos se dan la vuelta para mirarme. Y al llegar al mostrador besé la mejilla de Serena. "Buenas tardes, preciosa". Ella me mira fijamente, y no sé si ella oyó lo que dije, pero el caso es que sus ojos parecen analizarme cuidadosamente.

"¡Darien! gusto en verte", dijo Andrew al recuperarse de la sorpresa que les dí. "Hey¿quieres más pastel de queso?"

Le doy una sonrisa y le dije "¿Tú qué piensas?" El me sonríe, él camina en dirección a la cocina y le doy toda mi atención a Serena.

"¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?" le pregunté al mismo tiempo que jalaba un asiento al lado de ella. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarme fijamente, aunque parecía que se estaba relajando.

"Sí. Amy fue bastante amable al prestarme uno de sus uniformes".

"Ohh, bien, estoy feliz de no haberte metido en ningún apuro. Nunca me lo habría perdonado".

"Bien…" dijo casi susurrando como si no estuviera segura de lo que hablábamos. ¿Me habrá escuchado?

"Sí. Hey, adivina qué vi hoy?"

"¿Hm?"

"Personas tatuadas y además salté de un avión".

"Oh, genial…" susurro de nuevo. Reí en alta voz para sacarla del trance es que estaba

"¿Huh?"

"No importa, Serena. ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba a punto de acortar nuestra distancia para hacerte reaccionar pero…podría ser peligroso para tí, ya sabes…" Ella se ruboriza levemente, mirando a lo lejos. En eso, Andrew traía un plato de pastel de queso y me lo da.

"Gracias. ¿Alguien de ustedes quiere un poco? Yo invito…"

"No, gracias, pienso que ya he tenido suficiente pastel por un día"

"No, disfrútalo"

Veo a Serena y a Andrew intercambiar unas sonrisas mientras comienzo a comer mi pastel.

"Me preguntaba…" dijo Serena lentamente y mirándome, "¿si deseas ir a la plaza conmigo? Digo, no tienes que, pero…creo que estoy comenzando a disfrutar de tu compañía"

Casi me ahogo con un pedazo de mi pastel. ¿Qué…¡Ella ME ESTÁ INVITANDO a que vaya a alguna parte con ella!

"¡Claro que sí, adoraría ir!" exclamé feliz. Ella sonríe extensamente

"¡Genial!" en eso ella se para y me ofrece su brazo. "¿Vamos?" me reí con la acción, quizá esto… ahem… la cosa 'de estar hipnotizado' no es tan mala idea.

Me paro y envuelvo mi brazo con el suyo y caminamos hacia la salida del arcade. Después de un momento me doy cuenta que no he pagado el pastel¡ahss!, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar alrededor ahora…

La miré y analicé su aspecto cuidadosamente en el espejo, casi como si me hubieran dado una sacudida eléctrica por lo que vi. Ella dio varias vueltas, antes de verme y preguntarme

"¿Qué piensas?"

Me quedé unos minutos aún en shock, antes de que una sonrisa cruzara mis labios. "Estás… increíble".

Ella se ruborizó levemente, dirigiéndose de vuelta al espejo. "Gracias, es una lástima que no pueda tenerlo".

Levanté una ceja. "¿Oh? Y PORQUE no puedes tenerlo princesa?" Ella me miro de manera extraña. "¿No has visto su precio¡Este vestido cuesta una fortuna! Además nunca habrá una ocasión en que pueda usarlo?"

Caminando en dirección a ella, coloqué mis manos en su mejilla y le dije "No, cariño, tú DEBES tener este vestido. Fue hecho para ti!"

"Darien, no…"

¡"Oh, voy a comprarlo para ti, y no me des ninguna excusa! Y… conozco el lugar perfecto para que lo uses". Ella levanta su ceja curiosamente.

"¿Dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa", le susurré cariñosamente, haciéndola girar alrededor de mi al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, nos miramos al espejo mientras tenía mis brazos cruzados y por delante de su estómago. "Quiero tener una cita contigo. Y quisiera que usaras esto" le digo en su oído. Ella se ruboriza ligeramente.

"¿Estás seguro de tener dinero para esto?"

"Por supuesto. Ahora cámbiate para poder llevárnoslo y además…necesitamos encontrar unas zapatillas que hagan juego ¿verdad?" Ella rió nerviosamente. Girando, me dio una mirada que paró mi corazón y después se paró de puntitas para besar mi mejilla. "Regreso enseguida"…

Besé su tobillo y escuché su risita antes de colocarle la zapatilla.

"¿Qué tal estás, Cenicienta?" Cruzando las piernas, ella estiró su pie y miró la zapatilla.

"Son absolutamente hermosas, mi príncipe"

"Y te queda perfecto", agregué. Ella se para, dejándome en rodillas ante ella y comienza a caminar alrededor.

"¡Son perfectas!" exclama alegremente.

"Entonces son tuyas"

"Pero, el precio…"

"Es solamente un precio pequeño a pagar por tu felicidad. El dinero no es un problema"…

Por las tres horas siguiente, no me había dado cuenta de adónde fue todo mi dinero. A lo mejor en las ropas, la joyería, los bocados que compré, pero… ningunos de ellos realmente importaron. Caminamos a través de la plaza tomados de las manos y ella se sorprendía con esto y aquello, antes de que la condujera a otro almacén de lujo, impulsándola a probarse todo. Y todo parecía espectacular en ella. Cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía sonreír. Cada minuto ella parecía estar aún más cerca de mí, sosteniendo mi mano aún más firmemente y hablando más feliz. Todo era perfecto.

"Ohh¡¿te gustaría hacer eso?!" Le pedí repentinamente, tirando de ella e ignorando la conversación que teníamos. Ella miró hacia donde le estaba señalando y con una sonrisa enorme cubriendo mi cara, la arrastré hacia la pequeña cabina de la máquina de fotos. Cerré la cortina, cerciorándome de que estuviera bien cerrada y deposité un dólar en la ranura. "Aquí vamos", dicho esto me senté en el pequeño banco que había, ella rió nerviosamente al sentir que me sentaba junto a ella. Intentamos al principio sentarnos lado a lado, pero no funcionó pues el banco era minúsculo, finalmente coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo. Ella se sonrojó antes de reír en voz alta.

"Seleccionar fondo" dije leyendo la pantalla. Ella colocó su cabeza en mi hombro antes de mirar a la TV en frente. "¿Cuál te gustaría, princesa?" Ella analizó los seis fondos posibles por un minuto. Los "mejores amigos por siempre…Oh ya sé¿qué tal este de Rey y Reina?"

"Suena genial" Ella presionó el botón correspondiente.

"La luz destellará cada 5 segundos", leyó y un contador de tiempo pequeño apareció en el fondo de la pantalla, donde nuestras imágenes actuales eran mostradas.

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas y ella empezó a reír dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de par en par.

FLASH

Dándome una palmada en el hombro, ella colocó su cara en mi pecho con una sonrisa hermosa.

FLASH

"Ahora, una con caras serias", le dije. Ella me miró y le guiñé al mismo tiempo que le saqué la lengua y se reía completamente.

FLASH

Ella colocó su mano derecha en el otro lado de mi cara, presionando nuestras mejillas y ambos hicimos caras divertidas. Ella tenía los ojitos de un conejito y yo le puse unos cuernitos con mis dedos. Qué par lindo.

FLASH

"¿Cuántas son?" preguntó.

"¿Cinco?" La cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a su fin, así que me incliné rápidamente hacia adelante, besando su mejilla derecha muy cerca de sus labios. Ella se sorprendió y podía verse en su cara una sorpresa total. Aunque, en la pantalla, parecía como si ella gozara ese beso.

FLASH

Esa foto tenemos que guardarla. Nos reímos nerviosamente mientras salíamos de la pequeña cabina de fotos, sosteniéndonos uno sobre otro para no perder nuestro equilibrio. Estábamos esperando nuestras fotos, mientras ella estaba recargada en la máquina y mis brazos la tenían aprisionada, y repentinamente recordé algo. Cesando mi risa, miré mi reloj y grité. "¡Oh! vamos a llegar tarde!"

"¿Huh? tarde para qué?"

"¡Vamos!" grité y tomé su mano y arrastrándola a la salida más cercana de la plaza.

"¡Espera, nuestras fotos!"

"Oh sí…" me detuve y tomé nuestras fotos al instante en que cayeron de la ranura.

"Darien¿a dónde vamos?"

Parándome repentinamente, di vuelta a hacia ella y le besé la frente. "Verás cuando lleguemos!"

En eso nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, con la mirada curiosa de mi Serena.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!!!!

¿Cómo vamos? jejeje, gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo. Ahhh por cierto, mi pandita, tu sabes que a la que amo es a tí (nada de celos, sos mía, mía, mía, míaaaaa), jajajaja. Kisses for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: A la luz de las velas

**POR IMPULSO**

**Por Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba**

A petición de mis adorables lectores, jejeje, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, jajaja, si se quedaron picados con el anterior, con este...mejor lean...

**Parte 4. A la luz de las velas**

"Aquí es, ve a cambiarte mientras tomo nuestras reservaciones", le dije a ella mientras le daba las bolsas. Ella no me oyó, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando alrededor del restaurante grande con una cara de sorpresa.

"El restaurante más elegante de Tokio y el más costoso", susurró antes de dar vuelta a mí. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? No tenías que hacerlo"

Le sonreí a esa carita sorprendida que tenía. "Mereces lo mejor, princesa. Y… además, deseo darte una buena impresión".

Lentamente, ella me dio una sonrisa antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y de abrazarme firmemente. "Ya lo has hecho, mi príncipe"

Poco dispuesto, la aleje de mí, aunque me había percatado de las extrañas miradas que recibíamos. Estaba absolutamente seguro que no ven a chicas con el uniforme escolar en estos lugares muy menudo.

"Ve a cambiarte" le susurré y le levanté algunos mechones que tenía en su cara.

"El cuarto de baño está en la parte posterior, justo allí". Le señalé y ella tomó las bolsas y desapareció detrás de la gran pared.

Me di vuelta hacia un hombre en un smoking que esperaba detrás del mostrador.

"Reservaciones para Chiba, por favor".

Él checó su libro de reservaciones y después me sonrió.

"Por supuesto sir. ¿Solicitó una cena privada?"

"Eso es correcto"

Afirmando con la cabeza cerró el libro.

"Tan pronto como la señorita vuelva, con gusto los llevaré a su sitio"

"Gracias"

Me di la vuelta e incliné mis codos sobre el escritorio y esperé.

-----15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE----

Parecía como si varias horas hubieran pasado, en eso un ángel finalmente salió detrás de la pared. Ella tenía en una sonrisa que combinaba perfectamente con su elegante ropa. El vestido que traía era blanco, con bordados de hilo en color oro y algunos adornos florales. La blusa superior combinaba con el color del vestido. Los guantes blancos le adornaban las manos, y en sus pies, unas zapatillas blancas perfectas de Cenicienta. La miré fijamente sin parpadear, su belleza era sorprendente. Ella se ruborizó levemente mientras sus manos estaban sobre su estómago. Tragué saliva y caminé en dirección ella.

"Luces… increíble"

"Gracias…" ella susurró tímidamente.

Sosteniendo su brazo junto al mío le pregunté, "¿Lista?" con mi voz más seductora. Ella rió nerviosamente y tomó mi brazo y el anfitrión nos condujo hasta nuestro lugar pasando cerca por todas las mesas del restaurante. Caminando más cerca de mí, Serena me susurró, "¡no lo creerás¡Tienen a una señora en el cuarto de baño que da toallas¡Todo parece de la… realeza!"

Me reí, mis ojos brillaban al ver su expresión de estar sorprendida por todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, los vestidos de lujo, los candelabros, las alfombras orientales. Su expresión lucía más adorable cada minuto… y yo me sentía extremadamente orgulloso.

El hombre nos llevó a una puerta de cristal oscura. El nos sonrío y abrió la puerta, y entramos. Serena grito en sorpresa, mirándome.

"¿Esto…? … ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?!" Me reí entre dientes.

"No, ellos hicieron todo esto. Yo sólo pagué" Ella rió nerviosamente y la ayudé a sentarse en una mesa redonda ubicada en el centro del cuarto. Unas largas velas adornaban las paredes, y a parte dos velas más estaban en nuestra mesa, creando un resplandor romántico. La otra fuente de iluminación era un candelabro cristalino bastante grande colgado en el techo, enviando cierta luz blanca que parecían bailar sobre las paredes. La música de fondo combinaba espléndidamente con todo el cuarto. Las rosas rojas y blancas en los floreros cristalinos llenaron el espacio de un olor agradable, y todo era perfectamente romántico.

El anfitrión nos dio nuestros menús con las especialidades o las 'entradas del día' y entonces nos dejó solos.

"¿Porqué haces todo esto?" Serena me preguntó, sus ojos brillan felizmente hacia los míos.

"Para que me mirarás como lo estás haciendo ahora", contesté. Ella se ruborizó, regresando su mirada sobre su menú. De vez en cuando volteaba a verme, cada mirada era más dulce y más cariñosa que la anterior. Enseguida una mesera entró y tomó nuestras órdenes antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Mientras esperábamos ansiosamente nuestra comida compartíamos conversaciones pequeñas.

"Darien…" ella susurró mirándome.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por… porqué estás haciendo todo esto… por mí?" La miré fijamente por un minuto, no seguro de qué decir, antes de que inclinara mi cabeza hacia un lado y le sonriera. "¿Por qué no?"

Ella me miró, su mirada lucía algo confusa. "Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué hizo que cambiarás repentinamente?, casi…como si fueras una persona completamente diferente".

Tragué saliva y me incliné hacia atrás. ¿Cómo le explico lo que estoy sintiendo por ella si yo ni siquiera me entiendo totalmente? "Cuando desperté esta mañana, supe simplemente que sería un buen día. No sabía por qué…y yo sólo… sentí como si algo fuera a ser diferente. Me sentía… libre. Sin restricciones, como si pudiera romper todas las reglas y ninguna de ellas importara".

Ella me miraba de cerca, casi como si pudiera mirar por dentro de mis pensamientos y mi alma…y mi corazón. "Después tuve una fuerte urgencia de verte, de hablar contigo, y… y todo ha sucedido hoy, aunque parezca no tener mucho sentido. La única cosa que si tiene sentido es, que desde la vez que nos conocimos, siempre he deseado la oportunidad de estar contigo, cómo si supiera lo afortunado que sería de estar a tu lado. Y tenía razón. Este ha resultado el mejor de mis días".

Después de un momento, ella me dio una sonrisa. "Sabes, has hecho muchas cosas por mí hoy, y te has convertido en una persona totalmente diferente. Al principio pensé que era con el propósito de asustarme, pero ahora… ahora pienso que éste es el verdadero tú. Estoy viendo por primera vez al Darien detrás de los comentarios y de los insultos. Y… creo que me gustas así…mucho". Un cómodo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros mientras su mirada se apartaba de la mía. "Solamente Darien, quería que supieras…que realmente no tenías que hacer tanto. Estaría sintiéndome de la misma manera si me hubieras llevado a un lugar diferente, como a un lugar de comida rápida o algo así. Porque… algo de este nuevo tú… me hace sonreír. Me haces muy feliz y… siento algo cálido dentro de mí. Y nunca me había sentido de esta manera… con nadie".

La miré de cerca, mi corazón latía rápidamente con cada palabra. Lentamente, extendí mi mano a través de la mesa y tomé la suya. "Serena… sé que no tenía que hacer todo esto. Comprendo que el dinero, los regalos y las cosas como estás no marcan una diferencia en tu manera de ser. Pero… la mirada en tu cara cuando caminamos en este restaurante, y verte en ese increíble vestido… En verdad valió la pena. Y… si… si me permites, pasaría el resto de mi vida haciendo que esa sonrisa nunca desapareciera".

Sus ojos se abrieron en completa sorpresa mientras mis dedos frotaban ligera y suavemente su palma. Silenciosamente, sus labios repitieron, "el resto de mi vida". Entonces lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara llenando de emoción todo mi ser lo cual bloqueó cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y la mesera caminó hacia nosotros nuevamente llevando una bandeja con nuestros platillos. Nuestras manos se separaron rápidamente y ella colocó nuestra comida ante nosotros, para mí, un fettuccini a la Alfredo, y para Serena un espagueti a la bologñesa, también nos colocó una canasta de panes, nuestras bebidas y cubiertos adicionales.

"¿Algo más que deseen?"

"No, estamos muy bien. Gracias"

"Disfruten su cena". Ella se fue rápidamente y otra vez nos dejaron solos en el cuarto soñado.

Comimos al principio silenciosamente, Serena intercambiaba miradas tímidas conmigo antes de desviarlas hacia otro lado. Le hice muecas al mirar como la salsa del espagueti salpicaba sobre sus mejillas y ella retiraba las manchas con su servilleta procurando parecer propia. Finalmente, nos encontramos sumergidos en otra pequeña charla, y ella rió feliz y nerviosamente, incluso ruborizándose algunas veces debido a mis comentarios seleccionados, veraces, y mi humor aumentado. Después de que terminé de comer me senté hacia atrás y la miré. Ella acabó su comida enseguida y me echó un vistazo.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó.

"Oh, nada. Yo sólo… me estaba preguntando ¿porqué estás aquí conmigo?. Nunca pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar"

Ella me sonrío y dejando su tenedor en su plato me respondió "Estoy alegre de estar aquí contigo".

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" le pregunté repentinamente. Antes de esperar una respuesta, estaba parado y tomé su mano y la levanté de su asiento. Ella rió nerviosamente y al estar parados frente a frente envolví mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura. Ella me dio la sonrisa más excepcional que haya visto y en eso mis rodillas temblaron de nervios, pero me incliné hacia adelante y le besé la frente. En eso recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Amaría bailar contigo".

Comenzamos a dar vuelta lentamente al sonido de la música. Con cada paso la deseaba aún más y atraía su cuerpo más cerca del mío. Después de algunos minutos, la solté de las manos e inmediatamente puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Le sonreí y con una de mis manos saqué de mi bolsillo el collar de diamantes que había comprado para ella.

"Tengo otra sorpresa para ti"

Ella rió nerviosamente. "No otra"

Poco dispuesto de separarme de ella, aunque todavía guardando mi distancia, susurré. "Estás imponentemente hermosa, cariño. Pero hay algo que falta". Ella sonrió mirando hacia el suelo, podía ver cómo sus mejillas adquirían un color tan rojo, cómo si algo hirviera dentro de ella. "Cierra tus ojos" Sacudiendo su cabeza, ella hizo lo que le pedí y sonreía con sus magníficos labios.

"¿Ahora qué tramas?"

"Hey, nada de mirar a escondidas" canté. Tomando los extremos del collar en mis dedos, alcancé su cuello y encajé fácilmente el broche. Sus labios dibujaron una expresión cuando sintió el metal contra su piel.

"Muy bien", susurré, "¡Abrelos!" Ella miró hacia abajo en shock. Sus dedos subieron siguiendo todo el trayecto de su vestido hasta su cuello. "Ohh… es encantador…"

"¿Te gustó?" Sus ojos azules dejaron de ver el collar para verme directamente a mí. "¡Lo adoro! Pero no puedo aceptarlo…No puedo…"

Coloqué rápidamente mis dedos en sus labios. "Es tuyo, Serena. Quisiera que lo tuvieras. No amaría nada más que tuvieras este collar y pienses en mí cada vez que lo uses" Retiré mis dedos de sus labios para luego colocarlos en su quijada y ella sonrío.

"Gracias… yo… no podría agradecerte por todo esto… ¡Ohh, Darien, esta noche ha sido tan perfecta!" Coloqué mis brazos en su cintura al mismo tiempo en que ella me abrazó firmemente tomándome de los hombros. Sentí inmediatamente un dolor en mi brazo derecho donde ella me tocó. La empujé y ella se sorprendió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué¿Qué fue lo que hice?" ella me preguntó.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, le sonreí. Recorriendo la manga de mi camisa le mostré el tatuaje de la rosa y de la espada en mi brazo, aún extremadamente sensible.

"Acabo de hacérmelo hoy. Y aún sigue doliéndome"

"¡Oh!" Ella colocó sus manos en su boca. "¡Estoy apenada. No sabía!"

"Lo sé. Está bien" Bajó nuevamente sus manos y caminó hacia mí.

"Tendré más cuidado ahora"

"Gracias." Entonces, para mi sorpresa, ella colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello otra vez, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis brazos volvieron a su lugar, tomándola por la cintura.

"¿Por qué te hiciste una rosa y una espada?" me preguntó suavemente mientras estábamos aún abrazados. "No lo sé. Fue un pensamiento realmente genial" Ella rió, sosteniéndome aún más. Inconscientemente comenzamos a bailar otra vez. La música era como un sueño en donde solamente existíamos nosotros dos. Pasé una mano por su espalda y le di varios besos en su pelo. "¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa qué eres?" susurré repentinamente y ella me miró a los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Yo… no realmente no soy…"

"Sí, eres. Eres la chica más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida, lo supe desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme¿porqué estás aquí conmigo?"

Ella rió nerviosamente. "¿No te contesté ya esa pregunta? has cambiado. Me haces feliz y cuando estoy cerca de ti… siento… algo cálido dentro de mí y me siento segura… Y todo parece ser perfecto".

"Yo me siento igual"

Le sonreí, ella cerró los ojos y me incliné para colocar mi frente junto a la suya.

"Serena…finjamos que lo del parque nunca sucedió¿Ok?"

"¿Huh?" Ella abrió los ojos hacia mí en sorpresa. "¿Porqué desearía fingir que nunca sucedió?"

Mirándola coloqué un dedo en su quijada. "No querías que así fuera tu primer beso. No querías que fuera en un lago frío y… ciertamente no querías que fuera con alguien que incluso no te gusta. Tú me lo dijiste"

"Darien, estaba enojada entonces…"

"Pero tienes razón. Quiero decir… a la luz de la luna, las velas… son todo con lo que sueña una chica… Y lo arruiné. Estoy apenado… finjamos que no sucedió, y comencemos de nuevo. ¿Ok?"

Ella vaciló un momento, mirando hacia abajo, por un momento pensé ver una mirada decepción a través de ella.

"Ok. Nunca sucedió"

"Genial" Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente; Podía ver como ella estaba teniendo un pensamiento profundo. Ella cerró los ojos, su cabeza caía en mi pecho otra vez.

"¿Sabes qué, Darien?"

"¿Hm?"

"Nos… nosotros estamos ahora rodeado de velas" Había nerviosismo en su voz al mismo tiempo que me miraba. "Y… es más, no me importaría… digo…"

Coloqué dos de mis dedos en sus labios otra vez suavemente y bajé mi cara a la altura de la suya de modo que nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas.

"Serena… si te besara ahora¿me darías una cachetada otra vez?" Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada inocente cambió a una mirada de travesura. "La pregunta es¿un beso valdría otra cachetada en la cara?"

Solamente me tomó un momento para responder esa pregunta antes de que mis labios se posaran sobre los suyos… por segunda ve…no, por primera vez. Conforme se profundizaba el beso, moví mi mano hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndola suavemente contra mí mientras que mi otro brazo tocaba el material de su vestido. Podía sentir su responder, sus brazos apretaban mi cuello, antes de aflojarlos y colocarlos en mis hombros y para luego bajarlos hasta mi pecho. Un pequeño grito de asombro se escapó de mi boca cuando abrí mis labios y resbalé mi lengua en su boca y ella me devolvió el beso con igual pasión. Nunca había sentido tanta calidez en toda mi vida. Separando nuestros labios, incliné mi cabeza para arriba y besé la punta de su nariz antes de apoyar mi cara en su pelo. Podía sentir su nerviosismo en mí, la abracé una vez más, sus brazos aún estaban en mi pecho.

"¿Qué, ninguna cachetada esta vez?"

Ella rió como despertando de un sueño. "Fue demasiado perfecto".

Le besé la frente otra vez. "Oh Serena, todo es perfecto cuando estás cerca"

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. "Las velas, la música, tú… solamente una cosa habría podido hacerlo incluso mejor…" ella susurró

"Sí, y ¿cuál es?" le pregunté intentando sonar algo lastimado.

"A la luz de la luna"

Mis ojos brillaron como si un foco se hubiera encendido en mi cabeza. "Creo que eso se puede arreglar, princesa" La solté momentáneamente y agarré las bolsas al mismo tiempo que dejé una cantidad justa de dinero en la mesa.

"¿Huh¿Qué haces?"

"Haciendo tus deseos realidad. ¡Vamos!" La tomé de la muñeca y salimos del restaurante. El anfitrión nos dió las buenas noches mientras que caminábamos hacia fuera y nos dirigimos a la calle tan rápidamente como podíamos.

"¡Darien¿¡A dónde…me llevas?!" ella gritó. Alenté mi caminata de modo que ella pudiera recuperar la respiración.

"¡Al mejor lugar de Tokio para ver la luna!"

"¿Y dónde es eso?"

"¡Mi apartamento!" dije feliz, señalando al edificio de la esquina al cual nos acercábamos.

"¡¿Tú APARTAMENTO?!"

"No me mires así. No estoy loco. Verás. El balcón tiene la mejor vista. No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón, la luna se ve más brillante desde allí que en cualquier otro lugar que haya visto. ¡Sólo espera y verás!"

Ella no protestó más y la llevé por el pasillo hasta el elevador.

"Wow, vives en un apartamento agradable" susurró con temor, mirando las paredes conforme caminábamos por el vestíbulo.

"¡Ya llegamos!" le dije abriendo la puerta y dejando que ella entrara primero. Ella caminó por la oscura sala y encendí la luz al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"¡Whoa, este lugar es casi tan grande como mi casa! Debe costar una fortuna"

Sonriendo caminé hacia mi estéreo y busqué una estación de música romántica. "¡No salgas todavía!" Le dije antes de salir corriendo a mi cocina. Oí un suspiro en voz alta mientras que buscaba unas velas en mis cajones. Encontrándolas, las coloqué en sostenedores de un par y agarré unos fósforos antes de dirigirme a la sala nuevamente. Ella estaba sentada cómodamente en mi sofá con los ojos cerrados, sonreí y caminé hacia el balcón. Coloqué las velas en las esquinas del barandal, que afortunadamente era bastante grueso, y las encendí antes de ir adentro otra vez.

"¿Estás despierta?"

Ella abrió los ojos y me sonreía conforme caminaba hacia a ella y le ofrecí mis manos. Ella las tomó y la levanté. "El cielo está claro esta noche. ¡Está divino!"

Ella rió nerviosamente mientras que la conducía al exterior. Primero ella vió las velas y se sorprendió, sonriendo encantadoramente. Entonces dirigí su atención hasta la luna creciente y ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Te lo dije" susurré en su oído al ver su expresión de cómo si le hubieran dado una sacudida eléctrica.

"¡Oh, Darien, es absolutamente hermosa!" Ella caminó hacia el barandal y colocó sus codos en el y se inclinó adelante. Sonreí y caminé hacia ella y coloqué mis los brazos alrededor de su cintura, llevando mis manos delante de su estómago. Inclinándome hacia ella, besé su oreja y ella se estremeció por el íntimo tacto.

"No tan hermosa como tú". A pesar de la oscura noche, podía ver un color de rojo en sus mejillas, el cual subía cada vez más.

"Esto es demasiado…" susurró mientras veía las estrellas en el firmamento. Besando su cabeza le di la vuelta y con mis brazos la atrapé entre mi cuerpo y el barandal. Juzgando por la mirada que me dió, al parecer, no le importaba la posición en la que estábamos.

"Serena…" susurré y juntando mis labios con los suyos. "Hay tanto que quiero decirte… pero no sé". Presioné mis labios a los suyos aún con más fuerza, acortando su respiración con besos apasionados. "Estoy enamorado de ti", finalmente le dije mientras nuestros labios estaban separados sólo por unas cuantas pulgadas. Con esa declaración, ella abrió los ojos y se movió hacia atrás levemente, no de golpe, sino lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Qué… dijiste?"

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Serena", repetí con miedo ya que mi corazón estaba agitado por la mirada fija que me estaba dando.

"¿Ena… enamorado de mí?" Cabeceé y ella comenzó a moverse más cerca otra vez. Cerrando sus ojos, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro, como cuando bailamos. "He soñado con esto tantas veces, que alguien me diga eso… nunca me imaginé que serías tú". Tragué saliva y la abracé. "Sé que no soy el tipo de chico con el que sueñas, pero… sé que podría hacerte feliz. Te prometo hacer cualquier cosa, hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. Mi dulce Serena, dulce…"

"Shhh…" ella susurró, tocando con dos de sus dedos mis labios. "Estas equivocado. Tú eres exactamente lo que siempre he soñado en un chico. Eres todo lo que he deseado. ¡Divertido y adorable y… esporádico!" Ella rió mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi cuello. "Darien… creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de tí…"

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de esas palabras, sólo sentí como estaba en mis brazos y estaba mirando la luna y en eso volteé a verla. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, sus dedos acariciaban la tela de mi chaqueta.

"¿Estás enamorada… de mí?"

Ella abrió sus ojos y cabeceo. Una mueca cruzó mis labios y deposité otro beso en su cabeza. Acariciando su espalda besé su frente, su mejilla, su nariz. "Entonces… ¿ya estás enamorada de mí?" susurré y ella rió nerviosamente.

"Empezando a", me dijo en tono de broma.

La besé en los labios suavemente. "¿Todavía?"

"Casi…" ella sonrío, inclinándose hacia adelante para otro beso. Pero antes de que nuestros labios pudieran fundirse en otro beso, me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos, llevándola nuevamente adentro del apartamento. Ella gritó en sorpresa cuando la acosté en el sofá, inclinándome le besé el cuello y los hombros, antes de regresar a la altura de sus mejillas. Recuperando el aliento, regresé a sus labios y pude verla con los ojos cerrados y en felicidad deslumbrada.

"¿Y ahora?" susurré tiernamente. Ella subió sus brazos y los puso alrededor de mi cuello, y con una profunda mirada fija en la mía me dijo...

"Darien…yo… te amo" susurró. Si mi corazón había estado latiendo rápidamente, ahora se sentía como si corriera en un maratón de las Olimpiadas. Tenía una sonrisa brillante, me incliné y coloqué mi frente en la suya, empujándola hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

"Oh, Serena…te amo tanto que lastima cuando no estás a mi alrededor. Mis brazos me duelen por no sostenerte, mis labios me duelen por no besart…" Entonces me besó tan profundamente como la había besado antes, su lengua jugaba con la mía. La sostuve cerca de mi cuerpo, asustado de que ella desaparecería de mi lado. Inclinándome un poco más sentí su pelo cayendo sobre mis brazos. Dejé por un momento sus labios para continuar con su cuello otra vez, prestando atención especial en la parte inferior de su oreja. Ella suspiró levemente cuando la besé allí, creo que notó eso, pero no estoy seguro. Gradualmente, moví mi cuerpo a un lado del suyo. Mis labios recorrieron todo su cuello hasta sus hombros, empujando hacia abajo el fino tirante del vestido mientras le besaba. Inconscientemente, mis manos se movieron hasta la base de su cuello, desabrochando constantemente el vestido. Mis palmas recorrieron su piel al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sus leves quejidos. Podía oírla respirar aceleradamente conforme mis labios se acercaban a la terminación de la parte delantera de su vestido hasta su pecho, tentando su preciosa inocencia. De repente noté hacia donde nos estaba llevando esto. Cómo deseo hacerle el amor, aquí y ahora. Forzándome a detenerme brevemente, la miré.

"¿Quieres qué me detenga?" susurré.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarme y movió su cabeza.

"No… Darien, deseo esto…" ella susurró. La besé nuevamente en los labios, podía sentir como sus manos comenzaban a quitarme mi chaqueta. Besándole la cara suavemente, la ayudé a desabotonarme mi camisa. Podía sentir como mis emociones corrían salvajemente. Mi profundo amor, así como mi devoción hacia ella. Mi camisa terminó en el suelo y nos abrazamos otra vez. Cada beso se volvía aún más y más apasionado. Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y mis fuertes hombros, analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis manos recorrieron sus curvas delgadas y delicadas. Poco a poco fui retirando su vestido y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre una de sus piernas, llegando hasta su muslo. Ella gimió, mientras presionaba mi estómago contra el suyo.

"Te amo…" susurró repetidas veces en mi pelo, besándome la cara cariñosamente. Yo le regresaba el cumplido mientras mis manos continuaban haciéndola temblar al sentir mi tacto, mis labios mordisqueaban sus oídos, proclamándole el mismo amor que ella me daba. Esto es tan correcto. Sé que lo es. Estoy enamorado de ella, y ella está enamorada de mí. Nada más importa. Esto es tan…tan correcto. Tan increíblemente…

¡MAL¡Aguanta Darien, espera un minuto¡Sabes que esto es incorrecto! Paré mis besos repentinamente, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡Ella tiene 14 años por el amor de dios¡Ella no está lista para esto¡Ella ni siquiera sabe que es el amor¡No puedo hacerle esto a ella¡No puedo!

Saltando del sofá, tomé mi camisa rápidamente y comencé a abotonarla. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron inmediatamente para mirarme en shock.

"Darien¿qué… pasa algo?"

"Esto, Serena. ¡No debemos hacer esto!" Ella se sentó en el sofá. Después de un minuto, podía ver un flujo profundo de tristeza en sus ojos. Se paró y se lanzó hacia mí en un abrazo, colocando sus manos alrededor. "Darien¿de qué estás hablando? Hace un minuto era correcto. Yo… estoy lista para esto. ¡Te amo! Te deseo…"

"¡No, Serena, eres demasiado joven para esto¡Tienes que salir de aquí¡Debes irte!" Soltándola de mi cuerpo me di la vuelta y le di las bolsas donde estaba su uniforme.

"No entiendo…" dijo mientras se formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Hice algo mal?"

Apartando mi mirada de la de ella la conduje hasta la puerta, luego volví a mirarla avergonzadamente. "No, yo hice algo mal. ¡No debí haberte utilizado de esta manera!"

"¡Tú no me utilizaste¡Estoy enamorada de tí! Tú también me dijiste que… me amas…"

"¡Serena, eres demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor! Lo siento. ¡Olvídate de lo que sucedió este día! Fue un error. ¡Todo lo hice hoy fue un error!" Le dije prácticamente empujándola hacia afuera, cerré de golpe la puerta, antes de dejarme caer contra ella, mi corazón se contraía en mi pecho, el ver su expresión triste lastimaba mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma… Al dar vuelta, me senté en el suelo mirando fijamente mi apartamento solitario y sin vida. Miré el reloj. Los dígitos marcaban las 12:03.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews. Y Anaís, ya viste, promesa cumplida, dos capítulos en un día. Kisses. 


	5. Chapter 5: El verdadero Darien

**POR IMPULSO**

**Por Alicia Blade y Celia Chiba**

Hola a todos nuevamente!!! gracias por todos sus reviews, son simplemente geniales!!! me he reído como nunca, y ahora sí, el capítulo final de este fic, quiero agradecer a Alicia Blade (thank you for everything, you was very kind to let me write this wondeful fic with my ideas). Y sin más demora, con ustedes...

**  
**

**Parte 5. El verdadero Darien**

"La perdí, Andrew. Fui un tonto y ahora ella nunca me hablará otra vez, y nunca tendré la ocasión de decirle porqué hice todas esas cosas y… Oh, Andrew, no sé que es lo que haré sin ella. Ayer fue… tan increíble. Nunca llegué a pensar que estaba en verdad enamorado de ella hasta entonces, y parecía ser todo tan claro. Pasé largo tiempo intentando negarlo, ocultando mis sentimientos. ¡Y ahora que finalmente le digo que la amo, la empujé lejos de mí, incluso más lejos de lo que ya estaba de mí antes! Andrew¿qué voy a hacer?"

Andrew me miró fijamente, podía ver cierta condolencia en sus ojos. "Darien, me gustaría decirte algunas palabras confortables, pero me temo que no lo haré. Tienes que ir con Serena, disculparte y ¡arrepentirte de lo que hiciste!"

"Pero Andrew, ella ahora me odia, estoy seguro de eso. Dudo que ella hablé conmigo otra vez", unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron por mis ojos. Andrew me miró compasivamente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a limpiar algunos platos.

"¡Amigo, ella no te odia¡Ella está enamorada de ti¿recuerdas¡Además, ella sabía que te hipnotizaron! Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de tu comportamiento de anoche y que ya recobraste la razón y que no fue tu intención sacarla de tu apartamento. Digo, eso fue lo que realmente pasó, después todo, sabes"

Lo miré, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. "Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla… Antes de que la pierda para siempre…"

"¡Bueno¡Puedes comenzar por no sentir lástima de ti mismo!" silbó una voz a mi lado. Hey… Conozco esa voz. ¡Es la señora de los monos!

Mis ojos expresaron mucha sorpresa mientras la veía cara a cara. Salté de mi asiento mirándola en shock. "¡T… Tú¡Tú fuiste quién me hipnotizó!"

"Sí, así es, yo, la Señorita Leilani. Maestra del hipnotismo y del arte del psíquico. Y mis dos amigos Pulguitas", dijo señalando a un mono parado en su hombro con una bufanda roja, "y Frijolito", el otro mono tenía en una bufanda azul brillante alrededor de su cuello. Ella se dio vuelta hacia Andrew por un momento. "Sé que aquí no se permiten animales, pero estoy segura que harás una excepción".

"Ya sabe, me encantaría, pero…"

"¡O te hipnotizaré para que creas que eres una molécula de H2O!"

Él tragó saliva, riendo nervioso. "… Los monos se pueden quedar…"

"Eso pensé. Ahora, detecto que estás teniendo problemas", dijo centrando su atención en mí nuevamente.

Cabeceé. "¡Bien, estaba, pero ya no¡Has venido justo a tiempo! Mira, necesito que vuelvas a hipnotizarme para actuar por impulso por el resto de mi vida¿Ok?" ¡De esa manera, Serena será incapaz de resistir a mis encantos y me podré hacerla feliz, y estar con ella por siempre!

Ella sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso".

"¡Pero… pero ¿porqué¡Sé que tienes el poder, y necesito esto! Tú no entiendes, es la única manera en que podré ganar por siempre el corazón mi chica!"

"¡Escúchame¡Si te hipnotizara como me pides por el resto de tu vida, serías pobre y vivirías en las calles en tan sólo una semana¡Tienes idea de ¿cuánto dinero gastaste ayer?!"

"¿Huh¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Soy Señorita Leilani¡maestra del psíquico¿recuerdas?!"

"Oh, sí"

"Ahora ve, si yo hiciera lo que me tú pides, nada bueno resultaría de eso. ¡Piensas que siendo esporádico traerá de vuelta a la chica que amas, pero eso no sucederá¡No te diste cuenta de que ayer te convertiste en el verdadero TU¡Fuiste, en realidad, el hombre que vive adentro de tí¡Yo no te cambié, simplemente te ayudé a liberar ese lado que vive en tí¡Esa chica está enamorada de tí¡Y nada hará que cambie eso!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, mirando tristemente hacia abajo. "Tú no entiendes…"

"¡Por supuesto que entiendo! Soy una psíquica!" ella exclamó, cerrando de golpe sus puños y aporreándolos en el mostrador. Ayy, me había olvidado del mal genio que tenía esta señora… "¡Ahora escúchame, Sr. insolente¡Tú nunca conseguirás nada sintiendo lástima por ti mismo de cómo eres¡Tú amigo tiene razón¡Debes disculparse y arrepentirte de lo que has hecho¡Y, por amor a dios, relájate¡Permítete ser más divertido y despreocupado¡Ambos, tú y esta chica, te lo agradecerán¿Entiendes?"

"Um… … Uh yo…"

"¡Di sí!" gritó repentinamente, y golpeando mi cabeza. Ow… Sin advertencia, ambos monos saltaron hacía a mí, atacando mi cabeza con sus puños pequeños y peludos a pesar de mis intentos por protegerme. Después de un minuto de sobarme mi torpe cabeza, Andrew caminó nervioso hasta el mostrador. "Amigo, no tienes una concusión cerebral¿verdad?"

"No… No creo"

"Bueno"

¡WHACK!

"¡Andrew¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Tuve la necesidad" me dijo antes de darse vuelta para atender a otro cliente.

"¡¿ENTIENDES?!" la Señorita Leilani me gritaba otra vez. Después de mirarla fijamente un minuto con la mente en blanco, ella volvió a levantar su mano amenazadoramente.

"¡SI! Sí, entiendo!"

Finalmente, los monos retrocedieron, saltando de nuevo a su hombro. Ella arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca pequeña en sus labios. "Good luck, she is coming right now"

"¿Huh?"

"Tú…¿Cómo te ATREVES… tú?!" gritó una voz. Me paré de golpe de mi asiento y quedé en estado de shock. Entonces¡WHACK!

Ow… Llevé mi mano a mi cabeza. ¡¿Porqué todo mundo está golpeándome en la cabeza?! Lentamente me di la vuelta y dos ojos azules me miraban.

"Serena… yo…"

"No me digas 'Serena… yo'…" ella gritó y tragué saliva algo inquieto, recargándome detrás del mostrador. Ooookay… Apenas fue una venganza de lo de ayer, no creo que sea ella misma por el momento… "¡¿Qué sucedió ayer en la noche¿Estabas jugándome una clase de broma enferma? Y no te tomes la molestia de decirme que estabas hipnotizado, porque ya lo sabía y eso no hará ninguna pequeña diferencia. ¡Me lanzaste HACIA FUERA de tu apartamento, Darien! Tiraste todas mis esperanzas y sueños y los aplastaste como si fueran insectos!"

"Serena…"

"¡Pensé que habías cambiado, Darien¡Por un momento vi algo en ti que cualquier chica, incluyéndome a mí, mataría por encontrar en un chico, y entonces volviste a ser el tonto cobarde que eres¡Bien, déjame decirte esto señor, tú has hecho de mí una patética Cenicienta!"

"Serena, espera¡escúchame!"

"¿Por qué¡¿Qué puedes decirme¿qué lo de ayer fue un error y que nada de lo que sucedió ayer significó nada¡Sí significó algo, Darien! Cada palabra que salió de tu boca era verdad, por dios, lo SABES!"

"Por favor, sobre ayer…"

"Todo eso del tatuaje raro que parecía genial…"

"¿Tatuaje?" Andrew preguntó pero ambos no le hicimos caso.

"¡Y… me dijiste que me amabas! Eso era verdad también¿no Darien?" Repentinamente, la cólera en su voz desapareció para ser sustituida por tristeza. Por primera vez, noté que ella intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas.

No sabía qué decir. Ella tenía razón, cada palabra era verdad. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y en ese momento, todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, susurrando esas dos pequeñas palabras en su oído muchas veces…

Pero algo me detuvo.

Su cabeza miraba al piso. Podía ver su nerviosismo a solamente pulgadas de mí.

"¡Me dijiste que me amabas! Pero no te detuviste ahí¿verdad?" ella susurró mientras regresaba su vista a la altura de la mía. "Tuviste que hacer que me enamorara de ti, también. ¿… Tenías que ser así de perfecto¿no, Darien? No podrías dejarme sola con mi cordura… Cómo te atreviste…"

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar levemente al mismo tiempo que mis manos agarraban con fuerza el asiento, intentando desesperadamente en no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla apasionadamente, como anoche. Todavía me inclinaba aún más detrás del mostrador, tratando de alejarme de ella. ¿Tenía que estar tan cerca de mí¡¿Acaso puede ver lo que le está haciendo a mi autocontrol?! O… quizá que esta es su idea…

Después de un tiempo de silencio, simplemente mirándonos fijamente, ella finalmente cerró los ojos, arqueando su cabeza en sentido de derrota. "Te amo, Darien. Me hiciste enamorarme de tí. Y ahora… No puedo perderte. Eres… eres exactamente lo que deseo, exactamente con lo qué siempre he soñado… No deseo perderte…" dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban en su cara. Mi corazón se agrietó dentro de mi pecho. Podía tomarla tan fácilmente y… ¿Entonces porqué no?

Mordiendo mi labio, forcé mi mano a hacer lo que tanto quería hacer, esa acción asustó mi mente racional. Colocando mi mano en su cara, limpié esas lágrimas suavemente acariciando su mejilla. Ella se sorprendió y me miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente, quité mi mano para luego agarrar el asiento como antes. ¿Esta es la razón por la cual nunca actúo en impulso, nunca me dejo caer en la tentación, porque entonces la gente me mira como si fuera una persona rara y… y… ¿es esperanza que veo en sus ojos?

Ella tragó saliva, moviéndose constantemente más cerca de mí. Intenté moverme hacia atrás, pero el mostrador se me atravesó.

"Darien…" susurró, y podía sentir como empecé a temblar al escuchar mi nombre. Por el momento, me sentí como un ciervo acosado por linternas, no había por donde dar vuelta o por donde correr. Ella continuó moviéndose más aún cerca. Una de sus manos tocó mi camisa, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a 200 millas por hora. Inconscientemente, me asusté y mis labios temblaban otra vez. "Si no eres esporádico…" se detuvo brevemente otra vez y podía sentir hervir mi sangre a través de mis venas. ¡Serena¿qué estas tratando de hacerme?! "… Yo lo seré".

Esas palabras sonaron como un eco eterno en mis oídos. La cosa siguiente que recuerdo, fueron sus pequeños y delicados labios besándome. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello conforme la pasión entre nosotros aumentaba. Intenté inútilmente mantener mis ojos abiertos y mis brazos alejados de ella, pero de pronto, mis ojos fueron cerrándose y me incliné hacia adelante, encantando de la sensación que estaba experimentando. Mis brazos la tomaron por la cintura y sin darme cuenta la deslicé sobre el asiento, doblando prácticamente su cuerpo debajo del mío. Mis labios se abrieron y mi lengua resbaló lentamente en su boca. Ella no perdió tiempo en emparejar mis besos con los suyos.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, minutos casi eternos más adelante, fui recuperando mi respiración normal mientras mis brazos la sostenían para no permitir que nos separáramos. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Su cara estaba con la misma expresión de amor que recuerdo adorar tanto en ella. Pero algo era diferente. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Con un suspiro, su cabeza cayó en mi pecho.

"Serena…" susurré, no sabiendo qué decir. Doblando mi cuello, besé algunas de sus lágrimas para alejarlas, sintiendo su nerviosismo.

Colocando su cara en mi camisa, susurró, "Acabo de encontrarte. No deseo perderte, Darien… No deseo perderte…"

Tragué saliva y besé su cabeza. "Pensé que te había perdido, cabeza de chorlito"

Sus ojos aún húmedos me miraron, la esperanza y el amor brillaban profundamente en ellos. "¿Aún me amas?" susurró.

Inhalé agudamente, colocando mi frente contra la suya. "Más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Perdóname por favor, Serena… Por lo que sucedió anoche. Cuando reaccioné simplemente… yo… me asusté…"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Oh, Darien…"

"¿Aún me amas?" la molesté tiernamente. Ella rió nerviosamente.

"Empiezo a…"

Me río entre dientes y le besé la frente. "¿Todavía?"

"Casi…"

Con una sonrisa traviesa me agaché y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ella gritó en sorpresa y pataleando por un momento. "Bien, te amo¡te amo!"

Inclinándome un poco, le besé el cuello suavemente, y ella río al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mí, un color rojo cubría sus mejillas. Ambos sabíamos que nos miraban.

Mientras la llenaba con besos continuamente, me dirigí fuera del arcade. ¡Pensando en que viviríamos así por el resto de nuestras vidas a partir de ahora!

"¡Darien, para¿A dónde me llevas¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Riendo alegremente, exclamé, "¡Estoy actuando por impulso!"

FIN

_POR IMPULSO _

Luck and God bless!


End file.
